


I Lost Control And I Don't Want It Back

by Royal_Of_Horror



Series: Hungry For Another One. [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: A mom friend, And The Teacher, Blood and Gore, But they drag her into them anyways, Cannibalism, Don't Touch Quincy Red Bow, Eight Has Needles and Pins, Eight Wears A Blue ribbon in her hair, Eight is Done with Everyones shit, Eight: 11, Eight: Blue, Evil Eyes, F/F, Gen, He likes Adrenaline Rushes tho, He's the oldest, How Many Nomes are There?, Janitor: Let me see what you have, Life draining Powers, Lots of Nomes Die by my hands, Mono is Like I'm Just happy to watch the drama, Mono is on the Maw, Mono: 13 1/2, Not a lot anymore, Quincy Dies But is like Nope, Quincy Has a Red eye and a Green eye, Quincy Lets Six keep her raincoat, Quincy has Knives, Quincy helps Six collect Nomes to eat, Quincy is a name that means fifth, Quincy is like Emotions what is that your speaking of, Quincy won't meet up with Six until chapter 10 or 30 seeing on how slow I want her Adventure to be, Quincy's Powers are the opposite of Six's, Quincy: 10, Quincy: Red, Seven tries to hug and keep the Nomes safe, Seven/Runaway Kid isn't a Nome, Seven/Runaway Kid: Oh my God why does she have a knife., Seven: 12, Shadow Six Eggs Six on in Killing Nomes, She Misses Six, She doesn't die, Short Chapters that will grow into long Chapters, Six Stops Eight and Seven from entering the sewers, Six doesn't care what she eats as long as it isn't her friends, Six has a knife, Six's Hair is Black/Dark Blue, Six's Hunger is still a thing, Six: 10 1/4, Six: A Knife!, Six: Yellow, So Read them all, So is the Masked Children, So you know She Five, That why she doesn't die, The Bread Kid is Now called Three, The Girl In The Yellow Raincoat is Quincy, The Janitor Take Care of Kids, The Lady still Dies, The Light to The Dark, The Mysterious Girl is Eight, The Needles are about 1 foot long and the Pins are about 1 1/2, The Primary Color Goals, There will be a book for every POV, Three has a Crush on Mono, Three: 14, ages, they play tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Of_Horror/pseuds/Royal_Of_Horror
Summary: Six just want the pain to stop, the pain from her hunger, the pain from her missing Quincy, The annoyance from Seven getting into danger. She Just Wants To stopPart of A series each part is a different Point of View so 6+ parts.On Hiatus as I want to rewrite the story before I post it.
Relationships: Eight & Mono, Eight & Seven, Eight & Three, Mono & Three, Mono/Three, Quincy & Eight, Quincy & Mono, Quincy & Seven, Quincy & Three, Seven & Mono, Seven & Three, Six & Eight, Six & Mono, Six & Quincy, Six & Three, Six/Eight, Six/Eight/Quincy, Six/Quincy, Six/The Girl in the Yellow Raincoat, Six/The Mysterious Girl, Six/The Mysterious Girl/The Girl in The Yellow Raincoat, The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Hungry For Another One. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. No More Bellman Above The Sea

Six watched as Quincy and The Pretender plummet to their death. She couldn’t do anything but stare in horror, the brave, intelligent girl that helped her from dying is falling, falling, falling out of her life The Pretender closing the distance between her and Quincy, seconds of falling felt like forever then they hit the water, rushing down the cliff-side all six see it Quincy’s raincoat floating by, no Quincy, no Pretender just the raincoat, swiping it up, she feels upset? Bereaved? Numb… she doesn’t feel anything even though tears are streaming down her face as she clutches the raincoat all curled up. Six knows somewhere deep inside her that she will see Quincy again. What felt like hours but were only minutes, Six climbed onto her feet and headed to the raft sailing away from The Nest and Quincy, into the deep ocean.

Sailing for what seems like days all seem to blur together, Six seems unfazed as a storm rolls in the dark stormy gray clouds and harsh winds, knock against the sky and waves grow in size, doubling, tripling, crashing into her. The raft provides no shelter as rain pelts Six, and as if it was just her luck The Ferryman is patrolling the area in the hurricane. Six knows deep down that when he gets close enough to see her, she’s doomed to be stuck in a prison of endless hours of work and only a half a bread roll. The waves growing violent in the storm capsizes her raft, struggling to get to the surface as each wave pushes her down again. Black dots fill her vision as she sinks down, down, down. The last of her hope is gone as her vision goes black, and in her last moments she is tugged up to the surface and dumped onto the boat. The time spent on the boat to the time she was trapped in a cage by the Bellhop, was a mystery to her to this day, and when The Ferryman went out again that day 'Veronica' decided he shouldn’t survive her storm.

Her raincoat and lighter was forced away from her with the promise that if she’s good she’ll get them back. Still in her white shirt and Shorts from the Nest, Six was led by the Janitor into the nursery, and was assigned a bed to sleep in. In between a girl and a boy as she jumped up on her bed and fell into a fitful sleep, each time she woke up it was because a nightmare where she was drowning and as her vision grows darker she sees a lady in a kimono and as she turns around the last thing she see is a white mask on top of her face, or she’ll have a nightmare of Quincy dying in her arms or finding her body washing up on the shore or even the Pretender surviving and washing up on shore with Quincy’s Raincoat and bow in her hands, smiling as she moves towards Six with a hand outstretched reaching towards her, with her waking up before she touches her.

The last time Six wakes up its because a boy was shaking she shoulder, startling her in action, with her flailing out of his reach and standing on the metal guard rails that were installed into the bed, eyes darting around the room looking for places to escape to, the boy look positively frighten by Six’s sudden and frantic movements. Quietly mumbling that he was sent to wake her up for dinner and was told to bring her to the cafeteria, numbly nodding Six scampered down the bed and waited for the boy to follow her. Her piercing blue eyes following his every movement, watching him as if he’s prey to her, a small cruel smile etched it’s way onto her face as she watch the boy stumbled down her bed and to the door that led outside the nursery, Six stalking after him eyes moving from place to place, ears straining for any movement besides her and the boy who seems to gathered his nerves to walk steadily, led her down to the cafeteria, and told her to grab a tray and move down the line to get food.


	2. There is no us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of Something Great +Six's background +The return of The Raincoat +A bit of angst, I'm gonna drag out Quincy "Death" for as long as I can.

Her roommates seem very excitable about her being here, she even spotted a couple black pieces of paper to which she snatched as quickly as possible, finding a couple of crayons she set out next to her bed, the paper and the black, yellow, and red crayons. Six fines herself moments later holding the yellow crayon looking at the drawing of Quincy with the yellow raincoat on and a boy next to her looking in awe at the drawing of the first kid to ever escape the Maw.

“You knew her… Yellow, you saw her.” The more awed inspired voice croaked out to the girl with glassy eyes as her hands shakes from everything, how her breathing quickened and with her avoiding eye contact with everyone who seemed to move towards Six at the name of Yellow the first ever escapee known.

Swallowing her nerves and tears, “Yellow is that what you know her name to be instead of Quincy, yeah I knew her.” Pausing at the gasp and shocked eyes before continuing,”She crashed landed into the Nest, a worse place than this, if your caught even in the manor you are evaporated from existence from the person who lives there, who me and Yellow called The Pretender, you have to beware the Craftsman unless you want to be killed and turned into a doll. The Butler can’t see you unless you want to be crushed under anything he can reach with his telekinesis.” Outraged cries of telekinesis not being real seem to erupted from the kids, Six lifted a finger to her lips to show to be quiet, as everyone voices seem to grow dimmer, Six continued “She saved me from falling to my death, and with that I helped her out all I could with The Pretender chasing after her and with me on a cliff directly above where she was getting chased I notice a boulder hanging by the edge, I ran ahead and waited until she was at the edge and with The Pretender directly under the boulder. I pushed it off and onto the Pretender, we both thought she was dead until she sprang up and startled Yellow off the cliff, the Pretender jump of the cliff after her, both hurling towards the ocean, than they hit the ocean surface, I climbed down the cliff and all I saw was her Yellow coat. The one I'm going to be getting back from the Janitor.” Six finished with a determined yet sorrow ridden voice that held a promise.

The kids around her looked crestfallen after they learned their hero was died, a feeling of sorrow held onto their bones and swept into their minds, some of them started to tear up, others seemed hopeless that if their hero had died after escaping than they had no chance to even survive escaping, only one seemed even more determined to achieve something that even Yellow failed at doing. Six stared at the girl with the sad smile on her face and fire of determination and will in her eyes, Six felt as if this girl was mirroring her feeling onto a face that Six tries so hard to keep black.

“How are you gonna do it?” The soft question from the girl stirred up the feeling of hopelessness that Six had buried deep inside her, it reminded her of the question Quincy had asked when Six said they had to escape from the Nest and onto the raft she had ‘How are we gonna do it Six? We’re up here and it’s down there.’ Six smiled at her cunning and mischievous smile and raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘How else.’ The memory staying fresh in her mind Six whispered her reply “How else.”

With that Six darted jumping over the others and down the hall, sticking to the carpets and hidden in the shadows occasionally having to climb up things to stay out of sight of the Masked Kids, making her way to the Janitors ‘Good Behavior’ room she found her lighter first tucked safely in the dangerous items drawer, scaling around the the shelves and drawers, she found the sooth and durable yellow raincoat, checking that it had the name Quincy drawn on the tag, Six slipped it on and stuffed her lighter into her pocket.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall Six quickly scrambled up the shelves to the top of it and peered down at the door as it opened, with a quick release of the air she didn’t know she was holding in, it was just the girl she was talking to. The girl glanced around before looking up and squinting at the shadows Six was hiding and moved to climb up to where Six was, and she did climb up it. Six mostly thought that the kids that lived here were mind controlled scared whiny children that didn’t know how to do anything and thought Quincy was an outlier.

“You thought I was someone else, didn’t you?” The girl chuckled softly, “I’m Eight, I sleep next to on the left side, the person who sleeps next to you on the right side is Seven, he’s like my brother.” Six tilted her head gears turning in her head as she thought about what she heard, murmuring, “Why are you telling me this.”   
The girl-Eight shrugged her shoulders and climbed down onto the carpet of the Good Behavior room floor and slipped out of the room leaving a confused Six crouch on the shelf, wondering what the hell is going on with everyone who lives here. Six wondered if everyone in this place with the amount of determination Quincy displayed were all crazy and didn’t have a care of what they had to do to survive without any thoughts about consequences and look at where Quincy ended up, With. The. Fucking. Fishes. Quincy the one who made her feel so many thing yet ended up making Six numb with her death, Quincy the person everyone in this prison strives to be, Quincy the one who left Six all alone again away from the only person who cared enough to save her, and yet her brother never did that, her brother left her in the Nest, her brother who used to scream at the top of his lungs just to try to get her caught by the Butler or Craftsman, her brother who decided that it was her fault they were in the Nest to begin with, her brother who died by the hands of the Pretender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight is now officially introduced!!!  
> Okay we got a bit of characterization so lets dive in;  
> Six is a crafty, yet cynical type of person, her brother pushed her into be this way, she mostly trying to survive and she found the best way of not caring about other people, (She fails a lot in this story, she has a good heart)  
> Eight wants to be just like her hero and even better than her hero, she determined and loves to confuse Six whenever she gets the chance, she also has a fierce protective instinct.  
> Quincy is still a bit of a mystery yet now we know she wouldn't let a person die if she can prevent it.


	3. Looks Like Fun But It's Pretend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time it Escape... That's a long fall

Slowly breathing in and out Six climbed down the sturdy shelf and out into the hall, she had to hurry up or else lights out was going to take place and she didn't want to have to listen for the almost silent footsteps of the Masked Children. Making it safely inside the nursery and laying flat on her bed, evening out her breath and closing her eyes. Six starts devising a plan to escape, if she’s going to go undetected she’ll have to disappear as quickly as possible, so kids don’t remember her clearly or so they think she escaped in under a week of being captive. Eight is going to be tricky to fool as she seems to keep a close eye on her and seems to know exactly where she is, like Quincy did. ‘Stop thinking about her Six all you're going to do is make yourself upset.’

The Janitor softly opens the door to the nursery, seemingly keeping an ear open for any kids out of bed, hearing nothing he moved onto the next room closing the door behind him. It seemed like it was going to be a quiet night, the perfect night to plan and scout out the best ways to exit. Moving quietly out of bed, Six goes through the door the Janitor went through, there she finds a glowing light coming from an eye on a door, statues of stone children, stuff that holds shadows that seems to block the eye’s eyesight.

Figuring it out quickly Six walks flat against the wall in the blind-spot of the eye. Finding herself in a bathroom, Six noticed a Iron prison bar window above some cages, Climbing up them and slipping halfway through the bars looking down trying to gauge the fall from where she is to the floor. ‘Impossible unless I can create a rope.'

The door to the bathroom creaked startling Six, she fell down the 13 feet drop, curling up in a ball head tucked in with hands covering it. With the front of Six’s body taking the fall, pain shot through her knees and arms as she couldn’t tuck and roll. Six’s body screamed in pain and it took all her willpower to not scream or cry, rolling on her back Six took deep breaths trying to calm down her body while trying to block out the pain. 'Well looks like I was wrong with the impossible statement, just painful.' Wheezing out a laugh, Six hobbled to her feet, her legs protesting her moving and when she tried to grab her lighter, her arms were in agreement. Pushing through the pain Six flickered her lighter on and glanced around, seeing an opening on the wall across her, she stumbled her way towards it with a clearer vision. Six sees that she’ll have to climb on some crates to get up to the hole.Biting her lip Six grasped the edge on the crate and pulled herself up, once she settled steadily on the crate, Six spit out the coppery taste out of her mouth.

Moving slowly towards the hole and moving in the long metal hallway Six sees a drain hole open deciding not to go in it to not worsen her coundion she moved on to see a room illuminated by a soft yellow light and in the middle of the room a suitcase filled with clothes and pictures taped to the inside, moving quietly she examined a picture that looked a lot like Quincy, long sparkling amber brown hair, tied off in a braid held together with a blood red ribbon tied into a bow. Two piercing eyes glaring at the camera or who else took the picture, one the deepest ruby red you ever seen and the other a luscious evergreen forest shade. Her pale skin seems to glow in the sun, with a frown pulled on her face, her hands stained red from blood and splatters of it on her face. A plain black t-shirt and black pants, her feet were bare and held against her chest was a yellow raincoat one with half the name shown, ‘Quin--’.

Tearing her eyes away from the photo of what might be Quincy, she did a quick glance at the other photos in another photo there seemed to be a boy with black hair and the color of dried grass green eyes, this one looks to be taken on the Maw as she can see the playroom seesaw in the background, the boy seems to be smiling at the person who took the photo. And in the third and final photo in what seems to be in the middle of a town it shows the blood and corpses of several Nomes, with Quincy standing proudly in the middle of the bodies her raincoat splattered with red, her hood down, with her smile and gleefully cruel eyes staying focus on the camera two twin daggers in her hands. 

Stumbling back Six stares in shock? Horror? She knows that Quincy had always watched when kids were to get captured by the people in the Nest but she never knew that she personally had killed Nomes on purpose, ‘Did she kill other kids as well?’ swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat she teared the picture off the suitcase, and as she decided what to do with it, she heard something clinking against the floor, so putting the photo in her pocket, for now she limps on the floor trying to find what’s making that sound when she comes across three Nomes packed tightly in the corner, shaking and flinching away with fear running through their veins, Six slowly raised her hands up, which seemed to frighten the poor Nomes more she took of her hood shoeing the Nomes her face, while whispering soft reassurance that she wasn’t going to hurt them and even backed a bit away to give them a chance to run away if they were still scared of her, the middle one made its move first by walking up to Six and held their hands stretched out by their sides, Six guessing it wants a hug gladly gave one to it lifting it off the floor and squeezing it before she set it safely of the ground. The other two a little more hesitant slowly came up one by one to receive their hugs as well before all the scuttled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research with the falling. Falls from more than 20 feet usually result in a trip to the emergency room, but even low-level falls can cause serious head injuries and from a height of 3 meters (roughly 10 feet) you could fracture your spine. When falling, if you're falling forward, your instinct is likely to try and catch yourself with your knees or your hands while your whole body stiffens up a bit. If you're falling backward, you're likely somewhat disoriented and you're going to smack your head on whatever surface is rapidly approaching your skull. How to take a fall. Tuck your chin in, turn your head, and throw an arm up. It is better-to land on your arm than on your head.While falling, twist or roll your body to the side.Keep your wrists, elbows and knees bent.
> 
> I made this chapter longer since I wasn't happy on how I ended it, also we are getting to the point where Six will kill & eat her first Nome so now I elect The Nome Count. It'll be at the end of every chapter after this one. Also the Nomes that Quincy had killed will be counted in her book by a different count than Six's.
> 
> The Nome Count: 0 eaten


End file.
